lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stay Here Forever/International versions/@comment-25515874-20141216195941
Alright, imma do this cause YOLO lol. Feel free to comment, and tell me if you like this. Amazing: French- I had high hopes, and was not dissapointed. Zoe has the right amount of energy, and is a good singer. Minka could use some work, but overall her emotion was good. Penny-Ling, was just wow. That's how a Penny sounds folks. Sunil was a bit high, but he lowers himself towards the end, so it turns out okay. Pepper sounds..off, but I can't place why. Vinnie was too high. Russel also sounded quite off. Italian- Only half is there, so a little hard to judge. Pepper sounded a bit high, but nice emotion. This dub probably has one of the best international Vinnie's I have heard so far. He sounds almost like Kyle Rideout. Zoe is a very nice singer, soft and charming, with a bit of Zoe flare to her. I like Emanuela Pacotto's unusal take on Minka, even though it could be highered a bit. Penny sounds like she has a bit of a sinus infection XD. Sunil had the right pitch and emotion, as well as Russel, even though he was a bit deep. Polish- Zoe's voice sounds like silk, its amazing. Minka sounds a bit similar, I wonder if the are voiced by the same person? Penny could be a bit softer. Sunil's voice cracks..they crack me up XD. Pepper sounds okay, a bit airy but still amazing. Vinnie could be a bit deeper, but I like where he is. Russel has the right tone, but he could be pitched up. The chorus sounds so nice in this version. Okay: Danish- Zoe sounds like she's trying to hard. Minka was excellent, she has a lot of emotion and I like that. Penny-Ling, I didn't really have an opionon about. Same with Sunil, they were both kinda just there, not really sticking out. Pepper sounds a bit young, but she's good. Vinnie was good, had the right tone and everything Vinnie should have. Russel was also pretty good. Norwegian- Zoe was okay, now Minka sounds like she's trying too hard, also a little deep for my tastes. Penny-Ling was good, I would have liked her to be a bit higher, but thats just me. Sunil was a little bit too deep, but still good. Pepper was proabably the closest sounding to the english dub. Vinnie was WAYYY too airy sounding. Russel was to deep for me in this version. Swedish- In this version, Zoe didn't stand out, but she didn't sound bad either. Minka was deep. Penny-Ling was also a bit deep, but she sounded decent. Sunil was way to high for me, but some people could like him. Pepper in this version sounds to young. Vinnie sounds to old. Russel sounded very nasal, like he had a cold or something. Nice chorus though. Finnish- Zoe is trying wayy to hard. Minka should be up a few pitches, while Penny should go down. Sunil I didn't have a opinon on. The chorus sounds like they are screaming XD. Pepper has too much emotion, and is too deep. Vinnie sounds kind of like Sunil, same VA? Russel was too deep. What even: Brazillian Portuguese- As soon as Zoe opened her mouth, I cracked up. So nasally and hilarious. Minka is trying to hard, and that sniff sounded so fake. Penny sounds so wrong. Sunil is so airy. Pepper is the only one who sounds decent. Vinnie does as well. Russel is so raspy its hilarious to listen to. Hungarian- Zoe didn't stand out for me. Minka sounds a bit young, but better than some others. Penny and Sunil both sound like they are sick. Pepper sounds like an old woman. Vinnie sounds good. Russel was the best here.